A Tengu's Last Resort
by Sara1991
Summary: Jirou is in love with Nanami, but she is in love with Tomoe and him her. What happens when "Jirou" comes down to the mundane world and kidnaps her and tries to force her to become his bride? On Hiatus; can't think of any new ideas right now...
1. Chapter 1

Nanami x Tomoe

Jirou

Ami x Kurama

Mizuki

Himemiko x Kotarou

Akura-Ou

Mikagi

Otohiko

* * *

It was a dark and stormy day; it was about five weeks until not only Tomoe and Kurama would become human so that they could be with the ones they love for the rest of their lives; but so would Himemiko and Mizuki.

We all know why Himemiko would like to become human; she wants to spend the rest of her life with Kotarou. However, nobody really knows why Mizuki wants to be human…

Tomoe and Nanami had decided to wait until they were a little older to get married…but they would be moving in with each other along with Ami, Kurama, Himemiko, Kotarou and Mizuki…much to Tomoe's dismay.

They had all decided to move in together for a few years until they all got onto their feet enough to support themselves; they found a four bedroom apartment with a decent sized living room, bathroom and a half, kitchen/dining room and a shared basement with the other residents of the apartment complex.

"So…how are you guys doing? How are you preparing for becoming human in just a few short weeks? And you Nanami; how you dealing with rescinding being the Land God?" Mikagi asked looking at everyone except for Kotarou who wasn't there at the moment.

"We're good." Everyone answered at once.

"Himemiko and I have jobs at the local mini mart starting next Monday through Friday from two in the afternoon 'til ten at night." Nanami said with a smile.

"Yes; it is rather exciting! And Kotarou still has his job at the ice cream parlor!" Himemiko exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes and I got a job at a dance studio!" Ami exclaimed causing everyone to sweat drop…due to how clumsy she is.

"I'll still have my singing career…" Kurama said simply with a hint of cockiness.

"I have a job as a hotdog bender…whatever that is." Mizuki said with a big goofy grin.

"Tomoe?" Mikagi asked looking at the only one who hasn't spoken up.

"I've been looking…but I haven't really been able to find anything…but I have two different interviews later this week and one next week." Tomoe said in a bored tone of voice.

"Well that's good everyone. I just wanted to call you all together today to say how proud of all you I am; you've all done a great job in the past two and a half years…especially you three. And you Himemiko; you've been a great friend for many, many years; Kotarou is such a lucky guy. And you two; you've been such great friends to both Nanami and Tomoe. Now…if only we could get Tomoe and Mizuki to chill out when around each other." Mikagi said looking at everyone.

"Thank you." Nanami, Himemiko, Ami and Mizuki cheered with big smiles.

"Thanks…" Tomoe and Kurama scoffed.

"I wish you all the best of luck." Mikagi said with a smile before he turned into a butterfly and disappeared.

"Where the hell…?" Tomoe asked immediately, sitting up and looking around.

"Where'd he go?"Kurama asked confused.

"Did he just vanish again?" Nanami asked looking around along with the others."

"Tis seems that way…" Himemiko sighed.

"What now?" Ami asked.

"We go about our days and live our lives…" Tomoe sighed getting up and walking out of the shrine.

"Poor Tomoe…Mikagi just up and left again…" Nanami said sadly, looking on.

"Maybe he's just easing us into not seeing him once we turn human…" Mizuki said looking up.

"Maybe…" Everyone sighed.

"Well…we should be heading out; Ami has to be home in half an hour." Kurama said standing up.

"Yeah…" Everyone said looking at the couple.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ami said hugging Nanami and Himemiko.

"Yeah; see you tomorrow." Nanami said hugging her back with a smile.

"We'll see you later!" Himemiko exclaimed with a smile.

"Cheer up Nanami; Tomoe will be back. I'm sure he just needs some time and space; he's fine." Mizuki said simply.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm going to bed; see you all later. Dinner was great Himemiko!" Nanami said with a smile as she walked to her room.

"See you later." Everyone said watching her go.

 **Three Hours Later:**

Tomoe had finally come back in and was about to go to bed when he decided he would go see Nanami and apologize to her.

"Nanami…I'm sorry that I just…Nanami?" Tomoe asked noticing she wasn't in her room.

"Nanami, are you in the bathroom?" Tomoe asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Tomoe…what's going on?" Mizuki asked rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Nanami?" Tomoe asked right away.

"She's in bed; she went to bed about three hours ago? Why?" Mizuki asked concerned.

"She's not in there!" Tomoe exclaimed angrily.

"Guys…what's this?" Himemiko asked holding up a large black feather…


	2. Chapter 2

"Why that son of a bitch!" Tomoe exclaimed looking at the feather along with Mizuki and Himemiko.

"Is he that obsessed with her that he would just take her like that?" Mizuki asked scratching his head.

"What is going on?" Himemiko asked confused.

"Jirou…" Tomoe growled taking off.

"Hey; where are you going?" Mizuki asked running after him, barely able to keep up.

Tomoe didn't reply; he just kept going until he got to where he wanted to be…at Kurama's.

"Where are you, you lousy good for nothing Tengu?!" Tomoe yelled running through the building that Kurama was staying in.

"What the hell are you doing here at this hour of night?" Kurama asked groggily while rubbing his eyes.

"Where did he take her?!" Tomoe asked enraged, demanding an answer.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kurama asked very confused.

"Jirou! Where did he take Nanami?!" Tomoe yelled getting the attention of the other tenants.

"Get in here before you draw in more unwanted attention…both of you." Kurama exclaimed dragging both Tomoe and Mizuki in the apartment.

"Now…calm down and explain what you want." Kurama said sitting in one of his chairs, crossing his arms.

"Jirou, he took Nanami; he left his calling card to prove it." Tomoe said holding up a large black feather.

Kurama was going to say something when there was a soft knock at his door.

"Now who could that be?" Kurama asked slightly annoyed as he got up and walked to his door.

When he opened his door, there stood a very upset looking Himemiko.

"Thou would leave a lady alone without telling her what was going on? What is wrong with thee?" Himemiko asked highly upset.

"Eeee…" Both Tomoe and Mizuki said looking at each other.

"Why didn't you bring her with when you came here?" Tomoe asked annoyed looking at Mizuki; Himemiko also looking at him.

"Me? What about you? You're the one who just took off out of nowhere!" Mizuki exclaimed becoming flustered.

Tomoe was about to say something when Himemiko spoke up first.

"He was just doing what he thought was best. Thou should have taken me when thou left Mizuki." Himemiko said scolding Mizuki making both Tomoe and Kurama back off a little.

"Now, Mr. Kurama, I would like some tea and something to eat please." Himemiko said politely, sitting down.

"Yes of course…" Kurama said hurrying to his kitchen, a bit scared of her.

"Now, will someone please tell me what is going on?" Himemiko asked calmly.

"Jirou, a very strong Tengu has kidnapped Nanami; he's head of heels for her." Mizuki said right away earning a smack to his head by Tomoe.

"What; it's the truth. She asked and I told her. Why do you have to be so mean?" Mizuki asked holding his head.

"You didn't have to say it like that. Not to mention Nanami is my woman, not yours; you should've let me tell her. Why are you even here in the first place?" Tomoe asked pissed off.

"Why? Because Ms. Nanami is my friend too you know! I care for her too!" Mizuki exclaimed equally pissed off now.

"She's still my women, not yours! You're just jealous…" Tomoe said striking a nerve with Mizuki, but before he could say anything Kurama stepped in.

"Will you two knock it off already?! What's important right now is that we make a plan and head up to Kurama Mountain and get Nanami back safe and sound. Hey, where's that monkey of hers?" Kurama asked handing Himemiko tea and mini cakes.

"Thank you Mr. Kurama." Himemiko said politely as she started eating and drinking.

"You're welcome." Kurama said simply, watching the two other men in the room.

"You're right…" Tomoe and Mizuki sighed in frustrated, folding their arms across their chests, refusing to look at each other or Kurama.

"So?" Kurama asked simply.

"So what?" Tomoe asked annoyed.

"He means what are we going to do?" Mizuki asked equally annoyed.

"I knew that…" Tomoe said turning red in the face.

 **With Nanami:**

"Mmmmm…where am I?" Nanami asked with blurry vision as she started to wake up.

"So, you've woken up have you?" A big burly sounding man asked looking at Nanami; it was Jirou.

"Jirou? What? What are you doing? What am I doing in a cage? What's going on? Where's Tomoe?" Nanami asked question after question as she started freaking out.

"What am I doing? What am I doing? I'm making sure I have what is rightfully mine. I love you way more than that damn fox ever could; he doesn't deserve you and you know it. So until you learn and realize that, you'll stay in this cage." Jirou said with somewhat of a wicked smile scaring Nanami; she was frozen with fear and couldn't say anything...


	3. Chapter 3

**With Nanami & Mamoru:**

"Nanami?" A small sounding voice asked crawling out of Nanami's hair asked.

"Mamoru? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Nanami asked shocked; she had been in that cage for however knows how long; she didn't realize Mamoru was there as well.

"Where are we? And why are we in a cage?" Mamoru asked looking around.

"Jirou abducted me…er…well us and won't let me…us out unless I agree to leave Tomoe and marry him." Nanami said a little frustrated; she'd been trying to get out of that cage for hours now without any luck.

"But why? I thought he was all understanding of you and Tomoe." Mamoru said shocked.

"Yeah, so did I…which is why this is all a little fishy to me. But I'm not sure what to do; I feel really tired all of the sudden." Nanami said lying down; feeling drained all of the sudden.

"Nanami, are you ok?" Mamoru asked worried, feeling her forehead.

"Nanami? Nanami! NANAMI!" Mamoru cried out as Nanami fell into a deep sleep and he was unable to wake her up.

 **With Tomoe, Kurama & Mizuki:**

The guys had dropped Himemiko off at Kotarou's before heading off to make a plan.

"Uh!" Tomoe exclaimed as he fell over all of the sudden.

"What the?" "Tomoe!" Kurama and Mizuki exclaimed, alarmed as they immediately dropped down beside him to help him.

"What's wrong Tomoe? Are you alright?" Mizuki asked concerned.

"Does he look alright to you? Something must be happening to Nanami. For something to affect Tomoe like this; it must be bad." Kurama said as Tomoe was once again on the move.

"Tomoe! I don't think that's very wise! We should come up with a plan now!" Mizuki yelled as he and Kurama were also up and on the move.

"He's not going to be in his right mind until he knows Nanami is ok. Grr…what are they doing to her?" Kurama growled as they made their way to the proper transportation.

'Nanami, I promise you, I'll save you; we'll be together again real soon.' Tomoe said to himself as he continued onwards; fighting as his body felt like it was becoming heavier by the second.

 **Elsewhere:**

"Are they on their way?" A mysterious voice asked evilly.

"Yes; and it seems that Tomoe is becoming weaker as our plan continues." Another mysterious voice replied.

"For now…but he'll draw on his need to save the girl. And you were right; they did fall for the ruse hook, line and sinker. Using this moronic fool and his love for that useless human girl god was genius on your part." The first mysterious voice said looking into a magical mirror to see where Tomoe and group were and also on how fast the sleep spell was taking a hold of Nanami.

"Umm…" The second voice started.

"Yes, what is it?" The first voice asked annoyed.

"What about Akura-Ou?" The second voice asked in a meek voice.

"What of Akura-Ou? Last I heard he wanted to kill Tomoe." The first voice said angrily.

"Well…from what I understand, they made up and are now friends again…after Akura-Ou was forced to take root in a human body." The second voice responded.

"Well then…that could be a problem; oh yes indeed. Oh well, no threat really…not as long as he doesn't find out anything. For now we wait and see how this all plays out. Go and keep a watch out and make sure nothing goes wrong and that everything goes according to plan." The first voice said as he continued to watch everyone and everything while he kept Jirouu strung up.

"You won't get away with this! I will get away from you one way or another and I will warn the others. And even if I can't, Tomoe and the others will save Nanami!" Jirouu exclaimed, only to be zapped by a small jolt of electricity.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on. And besides…why would you want that? Don't you love this Nanami girl? Don't you want her for yourself?" The voice asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"You know what; never mind; I don't care. Just stay silent." The voice said as he went back to observing.

"Yes, I love Nanami; and I probably always will. But, her heart does not belong to me; it belongs to another…it belongs to Tomoe. And as painful as it may be, I'm happy for her and just want her to be happy. You will not destroy her happiness!" Jirouu exclaimed as he was once again zapped for his insubordinates.

"I said silence!" The voice yelled causing the walls to shake.

"Nanami! Nanami wake up! Please wake up!" Mamoru yelled shaking Nanami as he started to cry.

"Don't worry mommy; I'll be up in a little bit…" Nanami said drooling as she continued to drift further and further into dream/sleep land.

"Don't worry Nanami; I'm coming for you. Just hold on; just keep holding on for me." Tomoe said as the three of them made it to the chariot that would take them to Mount Kurama…


	4. Chapter 4

**With The Guys:**

"So what's the plan?" Mizuki asked looking at Tomoe who was sitting slumped in a corner.

"The plan is to get Nanami back." Tomoe said lazily.

"Yes, I know that; but how?" Mizuki asked somewhat annoyed.

"Hey snake-boy; back off! Can't you see there's something wrong with Tomoe? Can't you see that he's not himself right now? It's like the life is being sucked right out of him." Kurama said looking at Mizuki.

Mizuki was going to say something, but decided to hold his tongue.

'This would never happen if she were with me.' Mizuki thought to himself.

"Once we get there we'll meet up with Suirou. And then we'll come up with something more plausible." Kurama said simply.

"Ahhh! Ahh! Ah! Ah!" Tomoe exclaimed suddenly causing Kurama and Mizuki to rush over to him in concern.

"Tomoe! Tomoe, what's wrong?" Kurama asked concerned while Mizuki sat there not knowing what to do.

This happened every few minutes as they made their way to Mt. Kurama.

 **Earlier: With Nanami & Mamoru:**

Nanami was way beyond passed out; she was comatose. Mamoru was trying desperately to wake her to no avail.

"Poor little monkey; she will not wake." A mysterious voice said coming up to the cage.

"Who are you? What did you do to Nanami?!" Mamoru asked bravely as the man approached the cage.

"Who I am is none of your concern. The only thing you need know is that Ms. Nanami will not wake…not unless my master says otherwise." The man said crossing his arms.

"And who is this master of yours?" Mamoru asked again, looking directly at the man.

"Again, you needn't concern yourself with that." The man said smiling.

"Just you wait! Tomoe and the others will be here to rescue Nanami and me! Just you wait and see!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"Oh we plan on it. In fact they're on their way now; they should be here in just a few short hours." The voice said taking down the cage's barrier.

As soon as he did that Mamoru went to attack the man, but was thrown into a wall…hard and knocked unconscious.

"What a troubling nuisance he was. Now come on Nanami; my master would like to see you now." The man said as he roughly picked Nanami up and threw her over his shoulder.

 **Minutes Later:**

"Aww Shichi, you're back. Did you bring the girl?" The mastermind behind all of this asked clapping his hands together.

"Yes master; I brought you the girl as you requested." The man, Shichi said holding an unconscious Nanami over his shoulders.

"Good. Set her on the table…gently!" The mastermind said and then exclaimed because he knew how Shichi was; he couldn't have Nanami hurt just yet…oh no.

"Nanami! What'd you do to her? NANAMI!" Jirouu yelled trying to break free from his shackles.

"Jirouu, Jirouu, Jirouu…I didn't harm the girl; I just put her into a deep, deep, **_deep_** sleep. Now just stay there and calm down like a good little prisoner." The mastermind said simply as he went over to Nanami.

"Don't you dare hurt her! If you lay one finger on her I swear you…AHHH! GRRR!" Jirouu started and then yelled when the mastermind zapped him.

"Shut your trap!" The mastermind exclaimed as he blew some powder all over Nanami.

"You're sick…" Jirouu managed to get out.

"What is that master?" Shichi asked looking at his master.

"This is a powder that will drain any god's power…but it takes a long while. Not only that, but it will cause their familiar to lose power as well. Not only that, but Tomoe will start to not only feel weaker; but he'll also feel a lot of pain. It'll make his defeat so much easier and sweater. And after he is taken care of, I will take this Nanami as my bride and she will be mine forever…whether she likes it or not." The mastermind said with a wicked smile.

"Yes Master Naraku." Shichi said bowing. (A.N.: not the same Naraku from Inuyasha-I just couldn't think of names at the moment.)

Shichi is a meek little dog demon with short dark brown hair and golden eyes. He may look really weak, but he's actually really strong…but not as strong as Naraku or Tomoe. His specialty is barriers and lifting things with just his mind.

Naraku is tall with long jet black hair and blood red eyes. He is one of the strongest demons out there…next to Tomoe and Akura-Ou. But thanks to a gypsy he met awhile back he is able to make Tomoe weaker without even having to touch him. and because Akura-Ou's body is in hell and he is now taken up a human host, Naraku doesn't think he have to worry about him.

 **Hours Later: Back With The Guys:**

Kurama and Mizuki arrived on Mt. Kurama's with Tomoe unconscious over Kurama's shoulder.

"I don't understand why we couldn't have just left him at the wagon; we could've found Lady Nanami on our own." Mizuki said crossing his arms.

"In his state-in which we still know nothing about-he wouldn't be able to protect himself from any enemies that may attack him out of nowhere." Kurama explained annoyed.

"And? Would that be so bad? Lady Nanami deserves so much better!" Mizuki exclaimed bitterly.

"I heard that…" Tomoe groaned annoyed as he got up…well tried to get up; he stood up and just fell over again.

"Will you knock it off?! Tomoe, we need to get you to Suirou's and soon; you're too weak to do anything right now. And Suirou can help you. And as for you; get over yourself. Nanami chose him for a reason. If she had wanted you; she would've chosen you. So stop wallowing in self pity and get a move on it!" Kurama exclaimed extremely pissed off and annoyed.

Mizuki didn't say anything; instead he helped Kurama help Tomoe make it to Suirou's. However, when they got there both Tomoe and Mizuki fell to the ground as Suirou tackled Kurama in a hug, rubbing his face against Kurama's.

"Oh Kurama! How good it is to see you! It's been so long! HAHAHA!" Suirou exclaimed happily; he was a wee bit drunk as well as happy to see him…


	5. Chapter 5

"Suirou…get off of me like this! It's very good to see you as well; but we have a big problem right now." Kurama said as he pushed Suirou off of him while Mizuki just watched and Tomoe…well Tomoe was passed out on the ground.

"What seems to be the problem son?" Soujoubou, Kurama's father asked coming upon the group.

"Jirou has abducted Nanami; we need to get to him and get her back." Kurama said quickly as Tomoe started to stand up.

"Where is he?!" Tomoe yelled enraged, finally waking up and realized where they are.

"I'm sorry…but Jirou isn't here; he hasn't been here in over a month. Many of the others here say that he was knocked out and taken away; but no one knows who his captor is…or what he or she looks like. And not only that, but we can't seem to sense him at all. We've been searching high and low for weeks. I will admit that I'm kind of surprised to see you here now; I sent out a messenger to get you. But when he returned, he said you absolutely refused to help because of yours and Jirou's history." Soujoubou said calmly, with a disappointed look on his face.

"I never got any messages about this…" Kurama said confused as he looked from his father to the others.

"Hmmm…" Soujoubou said raising his eyebrows in concern.

"That means someone either is framing or possessing Jirou… What does that mean for Nanami?" Tomoe asked pissed off.

"It means that she's in grave danger…along with this Jirou guy…" A voice belonging to Akura-Ou said landing next to everyone.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoe asked annoyed.

"I came to find you, let you know and warn you about what you're up against…" Akura-Ou said with a little bit of a pout.

"Do you know something?" Tomoe asked pissed off.

"I know that the demon Naraku had his minion kidnap your Nanami and frame this Jirou guy for it. I also know that he is torturing this Jirou character as we speak. I also know that he is draining Nanami's energy to weaken Tomoe…and that he and his minion are watching and keeping tabs on you and your group; but he cannot see or sense me. And, I'm not sure, but I think Naraku's planning on taking and mating with Nanami." Akura-Ou said causing Tomoe's blood to boil and all he could see was red.

"What's his minion's name?" Kurama asked calmly.

"Shichi…" Akura-Ou said in a bored tone.

"Well…let's go look for them…" Tomoe said ready to go into the compound.

"You won't find them there…" Akura-Ou said simply.

"What do you mean?" Tomoe asked pissed off.

"Naraku's not in there. Naraku has Nanami and Jirou elsewhere. If you go in there you'll be walking right into a trap. You; leader of the Tengu…if I were you, I would find all your strongest men and take care of Massieonu. He and his men are working with Naraku…and are planning a rebellion. You three…if you wish to get Nanami and Jirou back, you should get some rest; it's a long ways to where Naraku is keeping them. Especially you Tomoe…you're going to need all the strength you can get. Which reminds me…eat these; they'll help." Akura-Ou said throwing Tomoe a bag of peach pills.

"Now, let's go; our carriage awaits… Not to mention, if you go with how you're traveling now, it'll take you a week to get there…even with speed. This'll get us there in two days and Naraku won't be able to keep tabs on you." Akura-Ou said having them get into a special carriage that will take them straight to where Naraku was…in a sense anyways. It would actually only take them to the area Naraku was in; but not straight to him.

"You mean this guy took Nanami to that place?" Tomoe growled pissed off.

"Yes… Now, let's go…or she'll surely be dead by the time we reach her. Oh, her little monkey thing is with her as well…" Akura-Ou said as they all got into the carriage.

"Do you think we can trust this guy?" Mizuki asked as soon as they got moving.

"I'm the only chance you have…" Akura-Ou said, indicating that he had heard Mizuki.

"If you didn't think you could trust him, you shouldn't have gotten in, in the first place…" Tomoe said leaning up against the carriage wall.

"It's for Nanami; I'll do anything for her." Mizuki said simply as he leaned against another wall of the carriage.

"Hmm…so the snake does love the girl as well huh?" Akura-Ou asked Kurama after a few minutes.

"Yes…but she doesn't love him…not in that way anyways; she thinks of him more as a brother." Kurama replied.

"Heh…well, this is certainly going to be a fun adventure…" Akura-Ou said as he crossed his arms.

'This could also be a problem…' Akura-Ou said as they all fell asleep; sleeping would make the travel to Naraku go faster.

 **With Naraku:**

"Wh-what the? Where the hell did they go? Shichi; get in here now!" Naraku yelled pissed off.

"Yes sire; what is it?" Shichi asked coming in and then politely bowed.

"What happened to my visual? Where did Tomoe and his miserable good for nothing partners go?!" Naraku yelled furious.

"What? Is everything not going according to plan?" Jirou asked looking up as best as he could; he had been zapped so many times that he was very weak and had a hard time holding his head up.

"Mmmm…my head… What's going on? Where am I? Mamoru, where's Mamoru? And Tomoe? Jirou, is that you? Ahhh!" Nanami asked looking around and then screamed in pain when Naraku zapped her.

"Take her back to her cell and make sure she's unable to escape. And then find out where Tomoe and the others are!" Naraku asked as he turned his attention to Jirou.

"They're all stronger then you think…" Jirou said weakly.

"Now you…where are they? They were just on Mount Kurama; my men were all ready to take them on. What happened?" Naraku asked placing a whip-like thing under Jirou's chin to pull his head up so that he could look him in the eyes.

"I don't know what happened…but they aren't stupid and are strong. They will find us and will at least save Nanami…" Jirou said honestly with a smile before Naraku, who was very pissed off zapped him again…over and over and over again.

Jirou no longer screamed in anguish; he was numb to the zapping pain.

"I see you still haven't learned your place. Tomoe will not be able to beat me; and Nanami will be mine. Mark my words; she will be mine…" Naraku said before heading out of the room, leaving Jirou with only his thoughts…


	6. Chapter 6

**With Tomoe, Akura-Ou, Kurama & Mizuki:**

They had been the carriage for about a day and a half and it was starting to get a little tense…

"Why did Nanami ever choose to be with the likes of you?" Mizuki asked pissed off.

"I don't know…but she did; so just back off." Tomoe said as calmly as he could; he was coming back to full strength.

"Tomoe seems to be feeling better." Kurama said watching Tomoe and Mizuki argue.

"Yes…now that he's not in Naraku's line of sight, he can't drain his powers through Nanami anymore." Akura-Ou explained.

"How do you know so much about all this?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

"I used to work with Naraku. Then he came into some power and went crazy…much like I had. The difference? He's crazier and stronger. I can't beat him on my own; neither can any of you. But, if we work together, we should be able to defeat him. But we need Nanami as well. And the problem with that is that Naraku's draining her energy as we speak." Akura-Ou said calmly.

"What does he plan to do with Nanami?" Tomoe asked catching the conversation.

"I'm not sure. At first he was just taking her to torment you; but now I think he wants her for more." Akura-Ou explained.

"Good going Tomoe…" Mizuki mumbled.

"What was that snake?" Tomoe asked pissed off.

So that's how the rest of the trip went…

 **12 Hours Later:**

 **In Naraku's Lair:**

"Are we here?" Mizuki asked curious.

"Wherever here is…" Kurama mumbled.

"Yes, we're in Naraku's lair. In here Tomoe should be just fine; he and Nanami are not connected like they are in the world that you know. Just be careful; I don't know how many men Naraku has." Akura-Ou said looking around.

"That's great." Mizuki complained.

"You can stay in the carriage if all you're going to do is complain. Nanami chose Tomoe; get over it already!" Kurama yelled pissed off.

"Keep your voices down." Akura-Ou hissed.

"Too late…" Tomoe said flexing his fingers.

"Just like old times?" Akura-Ou asked looking at Tomoe.

"Just like old times." Tomoe repeated before they went on the attack.

 **With Naraku:**

"Shichi, what's going on out there?" Naraku asked pissed off.

"I'm not sure; I think we have some intruders. Have you located Tomoe yet my lord?" Shichi asked looking at Naraku.

"No…" Naraku started.

"And you never will; Tomoe will come save me and Jirou." Nanami said weakly looking at Naraku.

"You just can't seem to learn your place, can you?" Shichi asked annoyed.

"Shichi, that's enough. You're a lot tougher than I give you credit for. I knew Jirou here would survive many zaps, but you…I thought you would sure be passed out by now. But here you are, wide awake; but you're weakening. You are cute…" Naraku said as he walked over to Nanami and started running his finger over her body; he had removed her clothes and left her in her bra and panties.

"Leave her alone! Mmmm!" Jirou yelled and then groaned in pain when Naraku zapped him again.

"You really need to learn your place. Shichi, go see what's going on outside; make sure whoever it is doesn't make it to the castle." Naraku said seriously.

"Yes my lord, master." Shichi said as he left the room.

"As for you…we're going to have some fun." Naraku said as he grabbed a hold of Nanami's hips causing her to cry out.

"That's such a lovely sound." Naraku said having an orgasm just from her cries…


	7. Sorry

I would like to apologize for not updating recently or whatever. I've been struggling with my arthritis, depression, numbness in my thumbs & writers block...but as of late mainly the depression. Please bare with me as I try to get better. I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry once again...

Sara1991


End file.
